homeland_2020fandomcom-20200214-history
THE 2020 ATTACKS
The February 5th attacks (also referred to as the 2020 attacks) were a series of two coordinated terrorist attacks by an unknown terrorist group against the United States on the night of February 5th, 2020 during the State of the Union Address. Two passenger airliners operated by two major U.S. passenger air carriers (United Airlines and American Airlines) were involved in the attacks. Flights 728 and 812 departed from airports in northeastern United States bound for San Francisco and Los Angeles respectively. Both planes were hijacked via a computer virus which took control of the navigational systems remotely. The virus directed the planes off course to crash into the designated targets in Washington D.C. at around 9:00 PM. The perpetrators behind the attacks are unknown. THE TWO CRASHES The first attack, involving Flight 728, happened at 9:07 PM during the State of the Union Address. The plane crashed into the East side of the Capital Building, presumingly killing may inside immediately upon impact. Immediate communications black out ensued, with unconfirmed reports of casualties. It was unclear at this time if the president or vice president were still alive at this time. The second attack, involving Flight 812, happened just after 9:10 PM. The plane crashed partially into the Washington Monument, subsequently breaking in half. The resulting debris from Flight 812 was scattered all over the Washington Mall area. Amidst the growing chaos in the city, it was soon confirmed publicly that the president, vice president, and nearly two thirds of the government were dead. THE CASUALTIES Flight 728 was a Boeing 747, carrying 410 passengers. All aboard the flight were killed upon the plane's impact into the Capital Building. The crash killed a total of 364 government officials, including President Raymond, Vice President Landry, and all current members of the administration. The crash happened at 9:07 Pm during the president's State of the Union Address. Flight 812 was a Boeing 777, carrying a total of 341 passengers. At 9:10 PM, the plane partially collided with the Washington Monument. Most passengers and crew aboard the flight died after the plane broke up upon partially colliding with the Washington Monument. The remaining who survived the initial impact died shortly afterwards as the plane broke up upon impact in the Washington Mall area. A total of 732 people died on the ground from both crashes. They comprised of mostly reporters, staff, and visitors. Over 200 people also died days later due to smoke inhalation and severe injuries. A grand total of around 2,047 people died from the attacks. While the terrorist attacks of 9/11 surpassed this amount, this remains the most crippling attack to America's government in history. AFTERMATH When all communications with the capital were lost, Congressman Eric Rooney, soon to be Secretary of Veteran Affairs, was rushed immediately to a secure location in Washington. He was visiting his severely ill mother at MedStar Georgetown University Hospital when the first attack occurred. As Congressman Rooney was en route to the White House, the second plane crashed. Upon arrival at the White House, it was then confirmed that President Raymond and all senior government officials in line for the presidency had been killed. While Congressman Rooney was not scheduled to be sworn in as Secretary of Veteran Affairs for another two days, his nomination was approved by the Senate just the day before. With all senior members in the administration dead, the line of succession technically fell to Congressman Rooney, who was sworn in as president at 9:27 PM.